The Art of Touch
by rhea michelle malone
Summary: In which Blaine learns by doing and Kurt really needs to be touched.  oneshot


**So I'm trying a little something new, hope you like it:) **

**Has literally no plot, it's purely Kurt getting action and Blaine learning how to give said action. **

**(Disclaimer: I don't own Blaine and Kurt's story line. It was on my Christmas list but I guess Santa wasn't feeling too generous in 2010)**

* * *

><p>"You know…Y-you can…touch me." His voice is shaky and somehow his mind just can't seem to settle it. It comes out so soft and whiny that it's really a slutty little whimper and he hates how desperate he sounds, but he can't help it- it's a serious request, he needs to be touched, he's a seventeen year old boy for God's sake, he can't control it.<p>

Blaine's eyes are huge, glassed over and hooded with some sort of dark, primal desire but they grow wide and nervous, about as shaky as Kurt's voice had been. He makes a cartoon-like gulp and his Adam's apple visibly bobs in his throat as he responds and Kurt feels some relief in that Blaine's voice had come out relatively the same as his, laden with lust but also terrifyingly nervous,

"Yeah? You're…you're sure?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah." Kurt breaths, punctuating his short sentence by rolling his hips up to meet the other boys'-sending a glowing wave of pleasure up both their spines. Blaine nods, his eyes fluttering closed as if he's trying his hardest to produce a coherent thought, to maintain some type of composure, to figure out what exactly he's supposed to do. He bites his lip and the brown beauties are in Kurt's view once again as he leans back down, his hands placed eagerly on either side of Kurts head, that beautiful mouth of his going straight for Kurt's porcelain neck. He bit down harder than he had before (which didn't say much because they hadn't ever really ventured in that territory until then), and it momentarily shocked the other boy -he had no idea something that stung as much as being bit could feel so incredibly _good. _Blaine grinned into his skin as Kurt let out a soft, almost unnoticed gasp of surprise at the bite. He wanted nothing more than to make him keep emitting such incredible sounds.

And with that in mind he began to move his right hand. He'd never touched another person like this and he was met with the debilitating question of, "Where do I put my hands now?" There was just so much space on Kurt that he wanted to paw at, to stroke, to kiss, to lick, to taste, to touch. Blaine's hesitation was met with another rolling up of the hips by the boy beneath him, insisting that he do something, anything, to relieve him.

Blaine pushed himself up to a sitting position, rocked back to where his butt was atop his heels, and proceeded to reposition himself directly above Kurt's hips, straddling him.

"Fuck-" Kurt moaned at the contact, immediately trying to press up, to increase the touch. Blaine took a deep breath in,

"Never heard you say that before…" He sort of snickers, his mouth colliding with Kurt's in a rough, unabashed way. 'Sweet', 'Gentle' and 'Romantic' had flown out the window quite awhile ago, hastily bidding adieu to them both. Now it was hot, wet and filled with a primal need, a sense of urgency that in a way, scared them both-they shouldn't want a person this much, right? But at the same time, it was sort of nice to get lost in another being. And that's exactly what Blaine did as he began unbuttoning Kurt's shirt.

"That was fast." Kurt murmured demurely at the speed of his clothing removal as the two hesitantly had to part to breathe from time to time. Blaine looked up into his glasz eyes and smirked in such a rugged, naughty way that Kurt very well could have came in his pants right then, but he didn't, because he knew the smirk was a promise of something _so _much better. Blaine's tongue darted out to wet the center of his lips as he ducked downward, wasting no time at all as he went straight for Kurt's nipple. All at once, his hands flew into Blaine's hair, his fingers tangling with the dark locks, his back arched his chest up into Blaine's mouth and his lips parted to let in a sharp intake of breath that morphed into a flat out moan in a matter of seconds. Blaine continued at this spot for a short while, but decided he needed to move on if he wanted to cover everything before time ran out and he and Kurt were both finished.

His hands slid down Kurt's sides as he pushed himself back up to kiss him hungrily. A line of nerves caught fire under Blaine's fingers, making Kurt shiver and somehow get ever harder as his calloused hands felt him up in places he didn't even know could be stimulated in a sexual way. He was just starting to lean into Blaine's touch, to comprehend the movement, to go with the flow of his hands, when he felt Blaine's palm on the flat surface of his lower waist, right above his waistband. He made no motion to conceal his reaction to the impending joy ride as he bucked up, his body pressuring Blaine, "Get on with it".

Blaine grabbed the zipper and pulled it down forcefully and cleanly, propping himself up off of Kurt's hips to give him room to remove his pants. He did so in a fumbling manner, his hands unsure what to do since his brain was off on a vacation of sexual bliss. He got the down around his ankles and had to squirm to shove them off of his feet, causing Blaine to bite back a gasp of his own as the bulge in Kurt's gunmetal-grey boxer briefs brushed abruptly against his own. Nevertheless, he continued where he had left off, planting a lingering, slightly uncoordinated kiss on the side of Kurt's mouth, running his palm down Kurt's throbbing front with just enough pressure that Kurt pressed himself up into his hand a little more forcefully this time. Blaine's strokes were tentative, after all, he'd never had his hand anywhere near another boy's dick and he really had no idea what was going on. Finally, with some pleading movements from Kurt, urging him on, he mustered up his confidence and snaked his hand inside the dark grey fabric, hands meeting uncovered, raw skin for the first time. Both boy's hearts lurched right out of their chests and obscene exclamations puffed into the air.

"This…isn't going to last long…" Kurt warned as Blaine rolled his thumb over the tip, feeling how wet it already was. Blaine nodded in understanding, he had little-to-no experience but he did know that the first time isn't generally a marathon. More like a 100 yard dash.

Sure enough, as Blaine's guitar string-calloused fingers spread Kurt's precum out in place of any lubricant, he only got a few solid strokes out before Kurt's blush rose to consume his entire face and his whole body began to tense up. Blaine had never seen anyone come before. It was a new experience, like pretty much everything with Kurt was. It was sort of odd to see someone so vulnerable, completely naked and writhing beneath him, reduced to nothing more than incomprehensible moans and Blaine's own name. But at the same time, it was absolutely beautiful because he knew that he was the one who caused it all to happen. He had put that delicious looking face of clenched closed eyes and half parted lips on his already delicious boyfriend, he had left that discolored mark on his creamy neck and he had been the one to make Kurt's whole world crash around him-in the absolute best sort of way.

Kurt took a shaky breath as Blaine sat back, allowing him to sit up and drinking in the beauty that was Kurt's orgasm. Kurt looked utterly confused, placing the heel of his hand to temple, looking round incredulously.

"I-That was…I've never…not like that…I mean…That was seriously-" Blaine busted out a smile as he slowly edged forward to kiss him-if not only to stem the flow of words from his pretty mouth. They broke apart after an eternity and Kurt hand laid his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you. That was wonderful. And you will be happy to know that I've never came that hard before. Like I think you may have made me pass out for a second." Kurt bemused. Blaine nodded cordially,"My pleasure."

Kurt smirked as he glanced down at Blaine's tented pants,"Yeah, apparently so," He cupped Blaine's jaw in his hands, pulling his face to his, practically drinking him in, "Now what are we going to do with you?"

* * *

><p><strong>So review if you liked it, I apologize if it sucked-this is sort of a learning experience with me too, I'm really trying to get out of my comfort zone so if you have any tips, constructive criticism, ect. let me know! <strong>

**Have a lovely day!**

**~Rhea  
><strong>


End file.
